


Happily Ever After?

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: 17 year old Barbara wakes up one morning, married to Dick Grayson with a baby son. It’s everything she’s ever wanted but never think she’d have.





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara blinked her eyes open. Where was she, this was not a familiar place? 

Her senses heightened, she didn't sense danger but she did sense someone occupying the bed beside her.

Cautiously she rolled over, facing the occupant. She furrowed her eyebrows “Dick?” The sleeping figure had the same features as Dick. But he looked a tad different than her 17-year-old best friend. 

His eyes fluttered open and she met the familiar blue eyes, a smile spread on his face “Good morning my love” he smiled brightly, lunging forward and pecking her lips 

Barbara was taken back, sure they had kissed before but....that was just two 17-year-olds messing around. Making out on rooftops while they were bored on patrol or giving innocent pecks here and there just to mess with people. But this? Why was he so comfortable just kissing her when they woke up sharing a bed. Him shirtless and her in just a tank top and shorts.

He slid out of bed revealing that he was only wearing boxers “Nate awake yet?” He asked sliding on sweat pants. Dick chuckled “Who am I kidding, of course, he isn’t otherwise he’d be in here snuggling with mama” he winked

He glanced back at her “Can I go get him up? I enjoy getting the snuggles before he realizes you are awake” 

Barbara has absolutely no clue what he was talking about but nodded her head anyways. “Great” he walked over pecking her lips “I love you” he whispered against her lips. Before walking away

Barbara watched him leave the room, once he was definitely gone she stood up and looked in the mirror. Where was she?   
“Woah” she whispered she looked the same but she looked different as well. Her face was more mature, his body was curvier. Her hair was a little shorter. This was, weird. 

She looked over at the dresser and grabbed a photo that was sitting there, her jaw dropped picking up the photo was a wedding photo, a bride and a groom. It was a pretty photo, the vail was draped over the groom. The sun setting behind them and shinning through as they locked lips, him dipping her, both of them smiling into the kiss. Except, the bride and groom weren’t just any bride and groom, it as her and Dick. She looked down at her left hand and sure enough, there was a wedding band on her finger. And not just any wedding band. It was his mother’s. Barbara knew this because Dick had shown it to her a couple of times growing up and expressed how if he ever were to get married someday he wanted his future wife to have it

Then another photo caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Dick again, standing in front of the manors staircase. Based on their attire it looked like they were at a gala. Then there was someone between them. On her hip, she was holding an infant, probably about 8 months old or so. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes and was flashing a big gummy smile. 

As if on cue Dick walked in holding the said infant. He was bigger then he was in the photo, probably a little over a year old. “See I told you mommy was awake!” He smiled. When the baby saw her he squirmed out of Dick’s arms and quickly ran to her putting his arms up 

“Mama! Mama!” He smiled Barbara looked down at him and back at Dick who was smiling brightly at the situation.

Barbara shook her head “I gotta go.” She said 

Dick looked at oddly “Babs?”

She grabbed a silk robe off the back of the door “I’m just going for a walk” she assured. In reality, she needed some air and time to herself to think.

“Everything alright? Is this a Nightwing or Batgirl thing?” He questioned stepping forward and scooping up the baby 

Barbara shook her head “I’ll be back” she assured 

Dick looked at her oddly as she walked out of the room. Once on the street, Barbara took a deep breath   
Was this some sort of dream? Was she on some sort of toxin?   
She didn’t know, this was strange, why was he calling her mommy.   
Maybe she somehow traveled to the future.  
Barbara shook her head at that part, no there was no way she and Dick would get married and much less have a baby. They were vigilantes, their lives would never allow them to have this sort of life. Besides Dick was her best friend. They would never be this to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara took the bus to Dinah’s place. She got some odd stairs on the bus. It was like they had never seen a woman in a floral robe, shorts and barefoot....okay maybe they had a right to stare oddly

She knocked on Dinah and Oliver’s door, she answered a moment later.

“Barbara?” She opened the door wider “What, what are you doing here?” She asked

Barbara shrugged “I-I need to talk to you “ she ran her fingers through her hair

Dinah nodded “Okay let’s talk?” 

“Where’s Oliver?” Barbara asked noticing the absence of her other half

Dinah rose an eyebrow “Considering Ollie and I have been separated for 2 years now I don’t know.”

Barbara was puzzled but chose to leave that question for a later time “I woke up this morning with Dick in my bed”

Dinah nodded “Okay.”

“And the he brought a baby in and was calling me mommy and him daddy” she continued hoping her friend could be of assistance 

Dinah shook her head “I don’t see the problem Barb, you wake up next to your childhood best friend slash husband and he comes in being all cute with the child you created together.”

Child we created together? Barbara thought shaking her head “Dick and I didn’t create anything” 

“Barbara Grayson, did you hit your head or something on patrol? You’re acting weird, is this why you are here.” Dinah asked concerned 

Barbara took a step back, okay that sounded weird, her phone vibrated from her pocket. It was a text from Dick with a photo of the baby standing in his crib a pacifier in his mouth the text reading “Trying to get him down for his nap. But he keeps ask for mama. Not trying to rush but when are you going to be home” she glanced at Dick’s contact name it had his name with a heart emoji

She sensed Dinah’s presence over her shoulder “Let me see my nephew!” She smiled. Barbara awkwardly clicked on the photo of the child and watched as Dinah smiled “He is so cute! I swear you and Dick need to get him into modeling or acting or something”

Barbara nodded before closing her phone and placing it back in her pocket. It was weird....it was as if everyone but her knew what was going on. Honestly it made her a little uncomfortable, not knowing what was going on.  
She bit her lip “Maybe, I should-maybe I should go home.” 

Dinah looked at her for a long moment “Sweetie is everything okay? You seem almost panicked “

Barbara nodded obviously she was going to have to act like everything was normal since nobody else sensed the oddness of the situation at hand. “Yeah I just-“

“Got a little stressed?” Dinah suggested

Barbara nodded 

Her friend shrugged “It happens, go back home to your handsome hubby and cute baby. I’m sure they’ll lift your spirits”

“Thanks Di “ Barbara spoke before leaving, she remembered how to get back and took the bus once again . Walking up the steps to the mini mansion that she and Dick supposedly shared. Opening the door she was greeted only seconds later by the pitter patter of little feet hitting the wood flooring “Mama!” Came a little voice. The little boy came charging at her wrapping his little arms around her legs. She patted the little boy’s back, and smiled. She didn’t have much experience with children but she couldn’t help the smile that formed. 

“There you are” a deep voice spoke

Barbara reverted her eyes away from the boy and at Dick “You better now?” He asked walking toward her. Wow he was handsome.

She nodded “Yeah ummm sorry about that. I ugh, I ....I”

Dick rested his hands on her shoulders “Hey it’s alright” he said calmly. She immediately felt at ease just as she always did when he was calming her. Something about him was always able to relax her “You had a long patrol last night and needed some time to yourself. I get it, you know it happens to me to.”

“Yeah” she said softly even though she didn’t know, but she leaned up pecking his lips

Dick smiled before bending down and scooping up the baby “Besides it let me hang out with my little dude” he gently tossed the boy in the air and caught him his short dark locks bouncing lightly. The baby let out an adorable giggle. “We had Nathan and daddy time didn’t we?” He kissed the baby’s chubby cheeks 

Nathan....after her paternal grandfather who died when she was 12. They were extremely close. He had lived with them and cared for her when she was a young child and her father was busy working his way up in the precinct. 

“I gave him a sippy cup of milk from the freezer” Dick spoke pulling her out of her thoughts “But he still acted like he wanted it straight from the source” Dick sighed 

“Source” Barbara thought then it dawned on her....okay she was fine with playing along with whatever was going on but she drew the line at breast feeding . This child was not hers...she did not give birth to it. Heck her and Dick had never even had intercourse.

She laughed lightly though in response.

“But he did drink it, so that’s a step toward weaning right?” He continued

Barbara nodded “Right” she said not really knowing but figuring it was the answer that needed no explanation

“I mama!!!” The baby reached

Dick shook his head “What about Papa?” 

The baby looked at Dick before throwing himself back bending at an awkward angle and reaching for her while still upside down“No Papa, Mama!”

“You break my heart Chavo” Dick said smiling as he handed Barbara the baby

Awkwardly she took the baby

He rested his head on her shoulder, cuddling into her. “I can’t blame him for preferring you though” Dick batted his baby blues. “He hasn’t had his nap; been to busy looking for you, I bet he will now” he reached over ruffling his hair

“I’ll put him down” she put on a smile before walking past Dick, finding her way to the nursery. She laid him down with Nathan almost immediately relaxing into his crib.

The next couple hours are surprisingly not awkward. Her and Dick tease each other and talk like they always had.   
He was a great father, currently she was watching him wrestling with Nathan on the living room rug. 

“Ahh you got me” Dick roared dramatically before lying on the ground his arms out and eyes closed

Nathan giggled straddling Dick’s chest 

He looked at Dick and paused when Dick didn’t move “Dada?” He said slightly concerned. He looked toward Barbara “Mama!” He said his blue eyes wide 

Barbara smiled , she got up off the couch and bent down beside Dick “Maybe if we give him a kiss he will wake up” she looked toward Dick who nodded while still keeping his eye closed 

“Okay here we go” she said, she could tell Dick was anticipating a kiss. But Barbara looked at Nathan, pointed at Dick and held back a laugh as Nathan leaned forward placing a sloppy wet kiss on Dick’s mouth

Dick immediately shot up “Ugh “ he wiped the Sylvia off his mouth but then noticed the way the boy looked at him “Thanks Nay Nay you brought daddy back to life” he assured the worried toddler.

He turned his head kissing Barbara’s cheek then kissed Nathan ontop of his head “I gotta get to Bruce’s so we can go over some stuff, then I have to go on patrol. “ he explained pushing himself up. 

Barbara nodded standing as well, she followed Dick and Nathan followed Barbara . “I love you Barbara “ he said his eyes bearing into her “Love you Son” he ruffled the babies hair 

And just like that Dick was gone and she was alone with little baby Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara looked down at the baby and picked him up.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me” Barbara smiled   
At first glance she thought he looked just like Dick. But looking at him up close she saw some of her qualities too. He had a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose, her plump lips and seemed to be very advanced for his age . Like she had been. 

He pulled the brown pacifier out of his mouth for a second “Mama!” 

She flashed him a smile, now was her chance to snoop. And see what she could figure out. She figured that maybe the bedroom was the best spot to start, then perhaps the nursery was the second place to go.

In the bedroom, she found a wedding album on one page was the wedding certificate. Apparently she and Dick had only been married for 3 months . Well their 3 month anniversary was in 2 days.   
Dinah served as the maid of honor and Wally the best man. The wedding looked beautiful. She was mesmerized by the photos till

“Baaaaa” a little voice piped  
She had set Nathan down while she snapped her head in the direction 

Nathan was on the ground lying on his back, his legs bent up over his head, his little feet planted flat on the ground 

She couldn’t help but laugh lightly as she approached the toddler “Are you stuck?” She smiled down at him

“‘Tuck!!!” The baby pouted trying to move his legs 

She grabbed his chubby legs and gently pulled them down “How’d you even bend yourself into that position?” She tilted her head, Nathan was lying flat on the bedroom floor giggling now “What kind of question is that? Of course you can bend in weird ways you’re Dick’s baby”

She pulled an IPad of the dresser, happy to see there was no password necessary “Hey Nate come here” she waved her hands, Nathan fell into her waiting arms and sat in her lap she handed him the tablet and watched as he excitedly made his way through the tablet. He knew how to slide it then choose the app he wanted. It was some sort of toddler/preschool learning app. Except to her the stuff he could do was pretty advanced.   
“It wants you to get the pink triangle” Barbara told him. To her surprise he was immediately able to find what she instructed 

“Your smart like—“ she paused almost saying Me. But this wasn’t her kid.   
“I bet you’re hungry huh?” She said standing and picking him up in the process. “Let’s feed you”

She brought Nathan downstairs, placing him in the cute wooden high chair. Turns out she was a health mom. All the food for the baby was homemade and organic, everything meal prepped. She figured since they lived double lives still as hero’s that was how they normally ate . She opted on feeding him baked chicken with white rice and carrots. He seemed to enjoy it. After a while he started crying so she figured he was tired, she found some frozen breast milk in the freezer and warmed it up then put it in a bottle before ., she took him upstairs to change him into his pajamas. 

Smiling lightly when she opened the drawer and found some Robin jammies. “Oh I have to dress you in these” she smiled holding up the adorable long sleeved onesie sleeper that resembled a Robin suit. After changing him she held him in a cradle position and sitting in the nursery rocking chair. She began rocking him back and forth, he snuggled into her chest as he sucked on his bottle. 

Soon his little eyes remained closed and his breathing became more steady. “Hey I’m better at this then I thought “ she said softly. Kissing Nathan’s temple, she carefully got up and walked to the crib before laying him down. 

She took a moment to walk around the room, she found his baby book and began reading it. He was 16 months old right now, which made him 13 months when she and Dick got married. Apparently for some reason Dick didn’t meet him till he was 6 weeks old. He started walking a week before he turned 8 months. Apparently he had always been advanced, according to the book he also knows sign language. He was on the small side when he was born which wasn’t surprising given her and Dick weren’t exactly large people. 5lbs 10 oz and 18 inches long. But now he was about average size. 

The book was adorned with photos of multiple family members including her father and Bruce with him. She had to admit whoever’s baby he was, he was very cute. Dinah was right he could be a baby model or actor. Then she landed on the birth certificate   
First name: Nathan   
Middle name: Wayne  
Last Name: Grayson  
Mother: Barbara Ann Gordon  
Father: Richard Jon Grayson

She closed the book, no that was impossible. She looked aver at the dark haired baby sleeping peacefully, his arms above his head his hands in tiny fists. There was no way that was their baby. 

Barbara was lying on her side in the king sized bed when she was awoken by the bedroom door opening. Truthfully she wasn’t really in a deep sleep, on top of everything going on she was worried about Dick. Like she always did when she didn’t know where he was and he was patrolling.  
But she felt a slight relief when she felt the bed dip 

“You know how much I love late night love making” he kissed her ear lobe.

Barbara gulped, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for this. “But I love family cuddles even more” he kissed her cheek before his arms went over her, he laid a still sleeping Nathan in front of her before he rested behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her back tightly against his bare chest. She hugged Nathan close to her, resting his little head on her chest and running her fingers through his hair. 

“Goodnight Babs I love you, don’t ever forget that alright?” He kissed her shoulder lightly

Barbara nodded softly “I love you too Dick. Goodnight”

His grip tightened a little more as he nuzzled his head into her neck. She couldn’t help but smile . This moment right here. Why did this have to be happening? A devoted husband , a beautiful child. It’s everything she never knew she always wanted until she was living it. And as she began drifting off to sleep she felt herself thinking “I could get used to this”


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara felt herself beginning to wake up. “Wow that was a weird dream” she thought, her eyes beginning to flutter open. But she found herself in the unfamiliar room.

She looked to her left baby Nathan was sound asleep. Which surprised her because his legs were bent backward in a W shape  
She looked to her right Dick was asleep in an identical position she smiled to herself and saw Dick beginning to stir “I’m taking a shower” she patted his chest then rolled out of the bed. She dug in the drawers finding a decent outfit to wear. Then she made her way to the master Bathroom. 

The master bathroom was huge, complete with 2 sinks, a large jet jacuzzi tub, and a really big shower. She was happy to see that her favorite shampoo and body wash was in the shower.

Barbara had her eyes closed, enjoying the warm water run over her body. It was weird, in this...wherever she was -she still had the same scars on her body along with new ones that she didn’t remember getting. She grabbed the shampoo bottle squirting some of the mint scented soap into her hand. She was about to lather it into her hair closing her eyes again, when she was startled by a hand touching her naked waist

“Allow me” he spoke in a husky 

“Dick!” She almost screeched “Why are you naked!” Her eyes widened

He smiled at her squirting some of her shampoo   
“Well showers tend to require minimum clothing, come closer” he waved so he could put the shampoo in her hair

Barbara stayed put “What’re -what’re you doing in here with me. I mean-do we do this regularly?” She said trying to regulate her breathing and not look Dick over

He looked at her confused “Umm well normally? Yeah- I mean usually if the kid is asleep and you tell me you are taking a shower that’s code for ‘join me’” he paused evaluating her body language “Are you okay? Showering together has always been your favorite.”

“It has?” She breathed 

He nodded “Are you still stressed? Maybe a message will help. Turn around”

She did as instructed, it meant not facing his clothing-less body. Plus she trusted Dick and knew he wouldn’t do anything without asking. Even weird alternate reality/ whatever this was Dick. He was a lot like her Dick just older and in love with her. 

He began messaging the shampoo into her scalp, the mint smell filling the steam filled room. Dick leaned forward so his mouth was by her ear “You know whenever I smell your shampoo it brings me back to when we kissed for the first time” he sucked her earlobe lightly sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded “It was your 14th birthday, Wally decided to play spin the bottle. It was my turn, I spun and it landed on you. You acted all tough and cool in front of your friends but once we were alone in the closet you became your usual sweet gentleman self. But I kissed you, then you kissed me”

Dick nodded against her neck, she could feel his pecks against her shoulder blades, soap suds from her head was being rinsed down both their bodies. “And when we were 16 you admitted that spin wasn’t as lucky as you made it out to be. You calculated it” he chuckled.

She smiled, forgetting that she had admitted that to him. Then she could hear a faint “Mama,Papa” 

Dick’s head dropped “You finish showering I’ll get him” Dick craned his neck around pecking her lips before exiting the shower.

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief. Although a small part of her did miss him in the shower with her. She took her time in the shower before getting out. 

As she entered the kitchen Nathan immediately toddled toward her still dressed in the Robin jammies from last night “Mama!” He said 

She smiled scooping him up, he immediately cuddled into her “Awe what’s wrong buddy” she rubbed his back, feeling the super soft fabric of the pajamas 

Dick stood from where he had been squatting down cleaning the floor and rolled his eyes “Oh sure cuddle up to mommy so you don’t get in trouble.”

Barbara smiled “What happened?” She took notice of the oatmeal on Dick’s chest

He smiled “Okay so, I swear I buckled him into his high chair and I was turned around for a second to prepare his breakfast. Then when I looked back at him he had somehow maneuvered himself out of the straps and was standing on the high chair tray clapping his hands. It scared me so bad that I dropped the bowl and it splattered everywhere”

Barbara grinned “I can see that.”   
Nathan lifted his head to look at Barbara, he had his bottom lip puckered out. Pouting exactly like Dick . “Awe , Nathan say I was just trying to be an acrobat like you “ she teased 

“He could’ve fell and hit his head Babs. I swear I don’t think in all my years as a vigilant I’ve jumped that fast” he spoked clearly still worked up from their son escaping his restraints

She took a finger and scrapped some of the oatmeal off his chest then tasted it “Needs more sugar “ she teased attempting to walk away

“Oh I’ll show you more sugar” he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheeks 

Barbara laughed “Dick stop I just got out of the shower and you’re going to get oatmeal on me”

Dick chuckled “What’s wrong Babs? Still not sweet enough?” He began tickling both her and Nathan in the same spot, the left side of their waists. Nathan let out an adorable baby laugh which caused Barbara to laugh even harder. She was beginning to find it difficult to both laugh and hold the giggling squirming baby.

“Okay okay its sweet enough” she panted giving in 

Dick smiled “Good, I didn’t have a plan beyond adorable baby laughter” he teased . Then stepped to the side to talk to the baby on her hip “Nay Nay, since breakfast is spilt everywhere wanna go see what Great Grandfather Alfred is making?” 

Nathan smiled 

“Yeah? We can go see Grandpa Bruce” Dick continued 

Nathan clapped his hands “Gumpy! Gumpy” 

Dick smiled taking Nathan from Barbara’s arms “That’s right Grampy, and maybe your uncles and Aunts will be there. Let’s go get dressed” 

Barbara smiled, she never thought Dick would be such a great father.  
—————————————————-  
They were walking up the steps to Wayne Manor. She was holding Nathan while Dick walked beside her gleaning with pride.

The door opened before they even made it with Stephanie and Cassandra coming out

“There’s Aunt Steph’s favorite man!” She smiled extending her arms 

Barbara passed him to her 

Dick grinned “I thought Tim was your favorite man?” 

Stephanie kissed Nathan’s cheek “Well that was before this cutie was born” she joked “Nathan say Aunt Cass” She pointed at Cassandra 

Cassandra rolled her eyes “Please no”

“Ass” Nathan said happily causing Dick and Stephanie to laugh

Dick shook his head “Nathan it’s Aunt C-a-as” he spoke each syllable slowly

“Ass” Nathan repeated causing laughter again. 

“Come on you guys got here just in time. Alfred just got done making breakfast” Stephanie waved leading the way inside 

Barbara was sitting at the dining room table staring in confusion. She thought perhaps when she got here someone would realize that what was going on with her and Dick and this baby was not supposed to be happening.   
But here she was at the same familiar dining room table she had sat at 100 times before. 

But now she was sitting here watching Bruce tote Nathan around on his hip. Bruce wasn’t smiling and didn’t show much emotion or enthusiasm. Nothing like Stephanie’s . But she could tell he was really fond of the toddler.  
The second they had walked into the house Bruce handed him a brand new toy but was quick to assure her and Dick that it wasn’t a toy but an educational item.   
Either way it span, lit up and made a lot of noise. She mentally noted that they were going to “Accidentally” leave it at the Manor because it was definitely going to get annoying after the 30th time of hearing the recorded voice say “You did it!”   
Oh and also apparently in this odd life Bruce had a son. The kid was approximately 12 but tiny and kinda intimidating. His name was Damian. She took notice of how Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra seemed to look a little bit older themselves .

“So I was thinking” Bruce said setting Nathan in a high chair. “Why don’t you leave Nathan here tonight. He can stay in his nursery upstairs” he pointed.   
“Alfred will watch him, honestly I can use all the help I get on this mission. With both of your experiences out there I know it’ll be a success “

Dick looked at Barbara , she remembered something Dick had said yesterday. About how they both didn’t go out on patrol that way one of them was guaranteed to be safe. And the threat of their son becoming an orphan was less of a chance.

“What if something happens to both of us. We don’t want that for our...” She stopped herself “For him” she pointed at Nathan who was currently feeding himself cut up waffles with a baby fork....’wow he’s advanced’ Barbara thought in amazement for a second at the child before looking back at Bruce

Bruce nodded “I understand that, which is why you two will be on the detective side of the case, collecting evidence. It’s still dangerous but not nearly as much as being in the raid.” He explained

Barbara and Dick nodded Bruce was right. “Okay, it might be fun Babs. I can’t remember the last time we did vigilant work together “ he winked from across the table. Barbara felt a slight blush

“Who will be on the raid?” Barbara inquired, keeping the conversation going

Bruce swollowed his bite of food before answering “Robin,Red Robin, Spoiler,Orphan And myself” he pointed 

Alfred nodded from beside the table “Then it’s settled? The Graysons will be here tonight. I shall prepare a nice meal before you depart. Master Nathan will stay with me. And you all will do what you have to do”


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara was looking down at Nathan cuddled into her chest. His little eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. She knew she could’ve just put him in his crib and let him put himself to sleep. But she wanted to rock him. 

Dick came downstairs, dressed in a police uniform. And oh man did he look good. “Where are you going?” She questioned. 

Dick shrugged “I gotta work on a couple case files down at the precinct, but don’t worry. I’ll be done in time for the mission.” 

She took notice of the badge that read R.Grayson. Then the sleeve with the BCPD badge. Apparently this older version of Dick was a cop. 

Dick stepped forward “Awe, darn it he’s asleep“ he sighed leaning forward, his hair brushed her neck as he went down toward Nathan “Mangav tut me chavo” he whispered before kissing the baby’s cheek. He picked his head back up and zeroed in on her, leaning upward   
“Mangav tut Babs” He pecked her lips

He was speaking Romani “I love you my son” was what he had said to Nathan. “I love you Babs” was what he had said to her. She didn’t hear him speak Romani often but honestly it was one of the things that compelled 13 year old her to kiss him that day in the closest. Back then she thought it was so attractive when he would slip up with little Romani phrases. Who was she kidding she still thought it was attractive. 

He pecked her forehead before leaving 

Nathan was still sound asleep so she tip toed upstairs setting him in his crib. She sat in silence for a moment watching him sleep. It wasn’t fair. This Barbara had it all a doting husband, a beautiful child, a nice house, she was a vigilant and a working woman. It was the best of both worlds.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly went downstairs not wanting who ever it was to wake Nathan. She opened the door to see- her father.

“Dad?” She gasped.....did he know about Nathan? Or her and Dick being married? Or any of this?

He stepped into the house “Hey sweetie, I haven’t heard from you in a few days. Everything okay?”

Barbara hesitantly nodded “Yeah”

“Where’s Dick? I didn’t see his car in the driveway” he pointed 

Barbara smiled “He’s at work” 

Jim nodded “I figured, and my grandson?”

Okay so this life was normal to him too. “Just put him down for a nap”

Jim snapped his finger “Darn, I thought I’d see him for a moment. How have you been? I was worried, like I said I haven’t heard from you” 

Barbara took a breath “Sorry dad just been busy” she excused “How has your work been?”

“Busy” her father nodded “Dick’s been taking care of you and Nathan right?” He pointed a finger

Barbara quickly nodded “Of course, he’s been—-he’s the best dad. He takes care of Nathan and me and I couldn’t as for a better friend .”

“Husband?” Jim rose an eyebrow 

“Husband “ she corrected herself 

He smiled “Well why don’t I make us some lunch? You just have a seat.” He waved into the living room.

Barbara did as instructed sitting in the lazy boy recliner . She thought of something she should have done a while ago and had no idea why she didn’t think of it before. Why not scroll through this Barbara’s social media. 

Upon investigation apparently to everyone but her this was her normal life.   
Donna,Wally,Clark, Dinah, Kaldur, and many more. To everyone this was normal. There were comments on photos of her and Dick and of the baby and other things that proved this was normal life....to them not her. This was not not her life.

Apparently Wally was a dad too . He had twins, a boy and a girl who were only a few months younger than Nathan. From what she could piece together the boy was not a speedster but the girl was.   
Clark and Lois had a kid too-one the same age as Bruce’s who had Kryptonian abilities . Did everyone have kids in this universe?

She was scrolling through this Barbara Gordon’s or she figured Grayson’s Instagram . There was a photo from a few months back— Nathan was a lot smaller, maybe 7 or 8 months old.

Based on the other photos it seemed like Bruce had taken the family in a trip to the beach. This particular photo had all of the boys (Dick,Tim, Jason and Damian)   
Dick was sitting in the sand with Nathan in his lap. Tim beside him building a sandcastle in front of them. And Damon was waving a little flag in front of Nathan so he would smile. Behind Dick you could see Jason holding a Bucket full of what looked like water.   
The next photo featured Nathan crying and Dick giving Jason the Batglare (probably because he was the reason the baby was crying) both Dick and Nathan were dripping wet and the castle was now a mound of wet sand.

“What are you smiling at?” Jim’s voice pulled her out of her trance. Barbara looked up. Her dad was carrying a tray with what looked like 2 grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, a cup of soup and 2 glasses of milk “Ya know what it’s none of my business “ he shook his head. 

Barbara smiled “No its okay, I was just looking at pictures” she flashed her phone to Jim

He smiled “You seemed to of really enjoyed that trip. Leave it to Bruce to plan an epic family vacation to the Florida Keys complete with a rented house and private beach.”

Barbara smiled “We have fun with you too dad” she didn’t know it for a fact but she figured that they did

Jim chuckled “I highly doubt the camping trip in Smallville even compares the slightest to that trip” he shook his head “But I’m glad he’s my grandsons other grandfather. He takes care of him in areas that I can’t” 

She nodded he had a point , financially Bruce definitely could help them in places her father never could. There was a faint “Mama” heard from the baby monitor and her father jumped

“I’ll get him, I promise I haven’t had a cigarette in hours so I don’t have any scent on me” he said before she could even speak, and before she knew it he was heading upstairs. Her phone vibrated, she looked down to see a text from Dick

Dick: Hello my beautiful Wife...man I still can’t believe I get to call you that. Just thought I’d let you know I’m heading straight from work to the Manor so I’ll meet you there at 8. I love you both.

She shook her head. Dick didn’t love her- at least not her Dick. Sure he loved her but he wasn’t IN love with her. Not like this Dick. Her Dick would never be IN love with her. He didn’t fall in love, he was too busy being a playboy. Or as Wally liked to call him, a dog.

She replied with a simple “Okay” but then thought that was too short so quickly added “I love you too, miss you”

Her phone vibrated a moment later “I miss you, it’s been too long since we had us time. But that’s life I suppose. See you soon my love “

She was trying to figure out how to reply when her father came back down the stairs. Nathan in tow. “Who’s Gramps big boy?” He cooed. It was odd seeing her father like this

Nathan threw his little arms up “Nay Nay” he said proudly 

Jim smiled “That’s right “Nathan is my big boy.”

A few hours later Barbara found herself suiting up....with Dick in the Batcave. Which wasn’t awkward at all considering she already saw him naked in the shower that morning. Obviously she was being sarcastic, it was still awkward. And she could feel him watching her which made it even more awkward, plus the baby was in the room with them which made it even more awkward .   
—————————————  
As she carried the toddler back upstairs to the manor, with Dick behind her, a million thoughts ran through her mind and she had no idea why, this wasn’t her kid.....but if he wasn’t her kid who’s kid was he?  
What if something happened while Alfred was watching him?  
Not that she didn’t trust Alfred, but were they taking advantage of Alfred?  
What if Nathan got sick? Or needed a bottle? Or wanted her or Dick? Or got sick? Or............

“Babs!” Dick spoke up pulling her out of her thoughts

She looked back at him

He smiled “Relax Babs, we will be okay on our mission, Bruce has us on the least front of the line position possible and Alfred has watched Nate before. Plus if anything happens he can contact us immediately “ 

She shook her head in amusement, even in this other world he could still read her mind “You’re right” she nodded 

———————————————-  
Dick was right, they arrived back at the batcave in the wee hours of the morning. The mission a success and Nate was completely safe and sound asleep in his nursery at the Manor.

He was so comfortable in fact that Bruce and Alfred offered to keep him overnight and allow Dick and Barbara to have the “night alone” which made Barbara want to jump out of her skin:

They were back at the house. She knew he was wanting to do something, she could sense the emotions. He wasn’t doing anything wrong necessarily, in his mind Barbara was his wife. They had done the deed many times before in his mind.  
But in hers they hadn’t even gone past first base.

But she was ignoring it hoping maybe if she avoided him long enough he’d just go to sleep. Currently she was looking in the mirror as she dried her hair   
She could see Dick approaching her from behind.

He wrapped his arms around her. His head dropping to her neck. “You were amazing tonight” he whispered beginning a trail of kisses down her neck. 

Barbara hummed “You were too” she reached around running her fingers through his hair 

His kisses continued, his hand running up her shirt. He spread his legs apart further so that he could pull her closer  
He turned her around so that she was cornered against the bathroom counter   
“Ya know what they say, when the kids away mommy and daddy will play” he said in almost a growl,kissing her lips. His hands beginning to roam her body more.

“Dick” she said softly

“Babs” he moaned, God the way he said her name sent chills down her spine. Or maybe it was the way he was sucking a spot on her neck she didn’t even know was sensitive ....or how his fingers were lightly tracing her hips.

Wow, this felt good. No wonder so many girls loved him, she’d be lying if she said she never thought about it....but Dick was her best friend. She knew it would never happen.   
This Dick Grayson was starting to unbutton her shirt.

“Dick” she said again, trying to muster out the words to stop him. But she couldn’t the draw was too strong. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if....no she couldn’t. This wasn’t her Dick Grayson. If she ever was to do it with him she wanted it to be HER Dick Grayson. Besides she was 17 and he had to be in his late 20’s

She traced her hands down his arms , interlocking their fingers. “Dick stop” she said firmly 

He looked at her confused before nodding “Okay...is everything alright?”

Barbara shook her head “No” 

“Are you hurt?” His eyes widened as he scanned her “Did I miss something, Babs why didn’t you tell me?”

“Dick I’m not hurt I just—-well maybe I am I don’t know honestly” she sighed

Dick furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean you don’t know”

Barbara took a deep breath “Dick, do you remember in high school when we were out on that team mission for 2 day and had been up for 36 hours straight then had to go straight from the cave to school because we had midterms that day that we couldn’t miss?”

Dick looked up in thought then nodded   
“I guess kinda.....but that was so long ago that I don’t remember the details. But that’s why you’re the one with the photographic memory.” Pointed with a smirk 

Barbara sighed “Dick for me that was last week”

“Yeah, time is flying isn’t it...” he said the humor starting to leave his voice

She shook her head “Not theoretically I mean to me it was literally 2 days ago. Two days ago you and I were 17 year old best friends. Flying across rooftops, occasionally being silly and stealing kisses. Then I woke up to you cuddling me practically naked and I’m about 11 years older married to you with a baby. All my friends look older and their lives are different” she sighed running her hands through her hair. 

Dick could tell she was getting worked up so like the gentleman she knew him to be he lead her to the bed to sit down

Barbara took a deep breath before continuing to speak “And Dick” she shook her head “This is a great life but it’s not mine. In my mind if Nathan was mine I would’ve had to of had him when I was 16 in my mind we’ve never gone past first base. This is a beautiful life and I’m sure your Barbara is wonderful but I’m not-“

Dick stopped her “You aren’t my Barbara” he finished

She nodddd biting her lip.

He sat down beside her but gave them a few feet “I can’t believe I didn’t realize this sooner. I can’t believe I just contributed your odd behavior to you being stressed”

“It’s okay I look like your Barbara. I don’t know if this is some sort of dream or mind control but-“ she attempted to calm him but he was running his hands through his hair with his head down. 

“No” he picked his head up “The way you’ve been so distant. How quiet you’ve been, you haven’t spoken your mind. I’ve been walking around this house shirtless for days and you haven’t kissed me between my shoulder blades like you like to”

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “Between your—you know what continue “

Dick nodded “And you haven’t breast fed Nate at all, in fact you’ve been distant from him. That should have been the biggest red flag. Then the way you left the house in your robe. And how when I was in the shower with you -you” his jaw dropped   
“I got in the shower with you...I sucked your earlobe.....you’re only 17!”

Barbara’s face reddened “It’s ok-“

“No it’s not, you poor thing. I am so sorry you had to see that. That you had to experience that. I feel like such a perv.” He looked at her sympathetically 

She nodded “Wasn’t my greatest moment....but wasn’t my worst” she said softly 

Dick chuckled “So you and—Your Dick Grayson aren’t together?”

Barbara shook her head “No just best friends. Who occasionally make out to kill time while on patrol or give each other pecks on the lips in front of people and when they ask if somethings going on we say no because it’s fun to see their reaction “ she explained

Dick smiled and looked up as if in thought.

“I really am sorry. I’ll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight “ he pointed

Barbara smiled, he reminded her so much of her Dick Grayson....but he wasn’t . Part of her wish he was-that maybe just maybe a future like this was possible with her Dick. But she knew that was as far fetched as Joker finally quitting his antics and becoming a normal citizen.


	6. Chapter 6

”So you want me to read into Barbs latest brain scans?” Dinah asked

Dick nodded pacing as he bounced his son on his hip ”She says she doesn't remember us getting together or having Nate” he sighed

Dinah looked at her ”Barbara doesn't remember those things?” she rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded, setting his son down ”I know right? It's crazy Babs is the best at what she does” he waved to the toddling child.

”Now that you mention it, she was acting a little weird when she came over the other day” Dinah thought she eyed Dick “What did you say to her?”

Dick shrugged “I acted like I bought her story about being 17....I mean I believe her but I don’t think her theory is right.” He explained

Dinah nodded “If you’re thinking what I’m thinking you think she currently has the mindset that she’s 17 and that her brain was effected some how recently “

Dick nodded “That’s exactly what I’m thinking.” He ran his hand through his hair “My poor girl. I feel like I’m going behind her back”

Dinah scooped up her nephew before he started banging on her computer “Dick you aren’t, you are concerned and wanting to help her.”  
She sat down next to him

“Dada!” Nathan babbled patting Dick’s knee. Dick smiled taking him from Dinah and setting him on his lap so he was facing him he cupped his little face “Those freckles “ he kissed his sons cheek “Mommy’s freckles. “ be moved kissing his nose “And mommy’s nose” 

The baby giggled “Mommy loves you” he assured his son. 

He looked over at Dinah who had moved to her computer “I got data, and her last brain scan was clear. But that was 2 weeks ago.” She turned in her chair “You think you can convince her to come into the clinic?”

Dick nodded “Yeah, I’m sure I can. Thanks Di”

She nodded “We’re going to get her back” she assured

Dick nodded “I hope so, I love her Di. We worked to hard to get to the place we are now. I can’t loose it.”

Dick arrived home to find Barbara in the home gym exercising “You have some amazing equipment here!” She said upon seeing him enter 

“You—I mean my Barbara, designed it” he said casually. “I just put Nate down for a nap. I might go up the there and cuddle with him. Take a little nap myself ” He thumbed

Barbara nodded sitting on the bench and getting a sip of water 

He moved sitting beside her, keeping some distance. “I was thinking, I really want you to be able to return to your time” he said softly 

She nodded “You want your Barbara back too I’m sure”

He smiled “Definitely, maybe you should let Dinah look you over and see if there is a way we can fix this”

Barbara eyed him “I don’t know Dick.....”

He turned , knowing her weakness he grabbed her one hand in both of his, she was staring directly into his blue eyes “Please Babs? I only want what’s best for everyone. And it would make you happy to be back where you are supposed to be. And when your happy I’m happy”

She pulled her hand back “Okay I’ll go”   
Damn even this Dick knew all the right things to say to make her listen.

Dick smiled “Great, I guess just give her a call and she’ll help you out.” He stood up “Wanna do some salmon ladder races?” He grinned pointing to the side by side salmon ladders 

Barbara grinned standing up “You’re going down boy wonder”

————————————————  
Two days later Barbara was sitting on the table in Dinah’s clinic. She had ran a series of tests. Barbara hoped she could figure it out.   
Dick had been fully taking care of the baby the best couple days, never asking her to do a thing. Seeing how good Dick was with the child stirred something inside her. He was so doting and attentive. When he blew raspberries on Nate’s chubby belly he let out this cackle that sounded just like Dick’s it was adorable. She shook her head. But this wasn’t her life to keep no matter how much she enjoyed it

Dinah came back in and she adjusted herself on the table.

“Absolutely everything came back normal Barbara.” She looked over the papers

Barbara rose an eyebrow , 

Dinah picked up on it and nodded “Everything, even the brain scan. Nothing shows any irregularities. You are still the same Barbara Grayson you’ve always been”

Barbara shook her head “That’s impossible I’m 17 year old Barbara Gordon. Dick is just my friend”

Dinah rose an eyebrow “ How much have you two done in your mind?”

“Heavy making out some petting but it was over suits so it didn’t count cause we couldn’t really feel anything ”. She explained

Dinah nodded “Okay “ she stepped out of the room and called Dick

“Hey Dinah what’s the results” Dick immediately asked

Dianh signed ”Honestly Dick....there is nothing irregular on her at all. All test point to her being the same 28 year old Barbara we love”

Dick was quiet for a moment ”So you're telling me my wife has lost her mind?”

”No I mean that's just it, I ran tests for insanity. Dick absolutely everything on her comes back completely normal. There are absolutely no irregularites” she explained .  
She ran a hand through her hair ”Look, I gotta get back to Barb before she suspect somethings up” she dismissed before hanging up

Dick signed slumping down in his chair then looked up “No Nathan! Don’t climb that!” He quickly jumped up where his toddler was half way up Barbara’s bookcase. Giggling the baby released it and fell backwards into his fathers arms. Dick caught him and breathed a sigh of relief

“Son that was like 8 feet up, you can’t scare me like that” he hugged him close “I can’t possibly be loosing Babs and then you too” he breathed in his sons sent. “You are the proof our affection. Can’t she see that? Can’t she see that this is how it’s supposed to be?” 

Nathan looked at his father confusingly, not knowing what he meant. But he giggled and started patting his fathers cheeks wanting to cheer his daddy up. It kinda worked cause a slight smile formed on Dick’s face. 

\-------------------  
Dick returned from patrol, climbing threw the bedroom window carrying a sleeping Nathan on his shoulder. Instead of making Barbara watch him while he patroled he asked Stephanie to babysit.

After putting Nathan down, he made his way downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal before going to bed. He stopped when he reached the living room

Barbara was sitting on the couch, the lamp on and an album in her lap

. Barbara caught him looking at her and quickly closed the book  
”Sorry I’ll just put this back.”

Dick quickly shook his head and jumped to her ”No don't, what is it anyway?” 

She smiled flipping the album back to where she was ”Your wedding album.”

Hearing her refer to their wedding album as YOUR wedding album was odd to him ”That was a fun day” he smiled

She continued to look at the photos ”It looks like it” she couldn't get over the smile on this Barbara’s face. She’d never seen a smile on her own face that big before.  
She contemplated her next question ”Can I ask you a question?” 

Dick nodded ”Anythig.”

She took a breath ”Why was Nate already born when you two got married. She pointed at the family photo. Her in her white dress holding a slightly younger Nathan on her hip. Dick beside her in a matching tux.

He grinned well, that is a very long story. But to put it simply, we had an adrenaline filled night as Batgirl and Nightwing. Had some rooftop romancing where we didn't use protection. I had some....things come up where I faked my death-you thought I really was dead” his smile dropped apparently this was a tough thing for him. Unbeknownst to both of us you were pregnant. I came back to find you with a 6 week old dark haired, blue eyed baby.”

Barbara nodded ”Then we got back together?”

Dick chuckled “Would Barbara Gordon get back together with someone just because she had a baby with them?”

Barbara thought for a moment but shook her head 

“We lived together, but only because we didn’t want either one of us to miss any moments in our sons life. We tried dating other people before finally realizing we were pushing something neither one of us wanted. When Nathan was 7 months old we got back together—-right after he took his first steps. Then 6 months later we were married” he grinned pointing at the album

Barbara smiled “Sounds like you two are really happy”

“We are , for the first times in our lives everything seems as it’s supposed to be” he looked up in thought 

Barbara smiled “I wish I could be her for you”

Dick looked back at her “Hey” he said softly “We are going to get this all straightened out okay” He place a hand over hers, rubbing his thumb gently over her hand

There was a beat of silence, Dick reached over picking up a photo that wasn’t part of the album but was placed in there anyways. Barbara found it odd because the photo was familiar to her. She had it in her bedroom on her vanity in her time. 

It was of the two of them when they were 10 years old , they had been to the lake. He was in his green swim trunks. She in her one piece yellow bathing suit, her red hair pulled back in braided pigtails. 

“Remember this day?” He asked softly

She smiled “If I remember it like you do it was a 4th of July cook out for the police force. It was only like the third time we had hung out. But we already had a natural bond. My dad found us hiding in the sand under a picnic table.”  
She pointed to their feet in the photo, both of them from their ankles down where covered in feet. “We decided it would be fun to sit across from each other with our feet pressed together and bury them”

Dick laughed rather loudly. “You remember it the same way. I can still remember how mortified your dad was at his little girl playing ‘footsies’ even if I was just a kid myself who didn’t know what he was talking about” he looked down at the photo again “You were one of my first friends I had made who was the same age as me”

There was an awkward tension, he was so easy to talk to, just like her Dick.  
Barbara smiled “Are you going to get cereal”

He chuckled “How’d you know?”

“My Dick Grayson likes it too. Ya know you two are so much alike. He’s just younger and well obviously not you. Well he’s you just not you- you” she rambled

Dick tilted his head “Are you sure Babs?”

Barbara sighed “I wish I was your Babs trust me I’m jealous of her. She’s a vigilant and she’s a librarian, she was a congresswoman, she was paralyzed at one point and overcame so many obstacles. She has an absolutely beautiful child, plus she gets to be married to——” she paused ”She gets to be married to you.” She let out a breath 

Dick smiled “I’m going to get a snack, wanna join?”

Barbara shook her head “If it’s okay I want to keep looking at this”

Dick nodded walking back to the kitchen fighting the urge to look back at Barbara. He was really starting to miss her.


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara sighed  
She felt useless   
Was there something wrong with her?  
No there was something wrong with everyone else  
This was not her life

She wasn’t stupid, she knew when Dick left with the baby he went to go talk to Dinah about her test results  
They both probably thought she was going crazy  
But she wasn’t  
She was not the Barbara Gordon that they thought she was. She was a different one.

She heard the door open and a few minutes later Dick rounded the corner to the foyer, entering with a sleeping Nathan in on his shoulder “Hey I’m just going to put him down” he whispered

Barbara nodded and watched him go, he returned a moment later

“Hey” he smiled sitting beside her on the couch

She couldn’t help but smile back “Hey”  
There was a beat of silence and she spoke again “So Umm, what did Dinah say to you....about me?”

“I didn’t...how do you-“ he shook his head “Of course you know, you’re you.” He shrugged “Probably the same thing she told you, that your tests show no signs of trauma or drugs or hypnosis or anything”

Barbara sighed “Honestly, I was hoping she’d give you some sort of news that she didn’t tell me”

He gave her a sad smile, reaching for her hand hesitantly he was pleased when she didn’t pull away. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze “Do you...in your mind have we...have we made love before”

She swallowed, no they hadn’t but what would his answer be? “No, honestly all we have ever done is make out...quiet a few times. More than could probably be considered as just friends.” She shrugged “But it works for us. There are times in our make out sessions where it seems like just maybe we might go further but one of us always comes to our senses and retreats.”

Dick nodded

“When was the first time you and your Barbara made love? Were you like 16 or something?” She asked

Dick chuckled shaking his head “No. I Umm I left Gotham for a while. Had a serious girlfriend who I cared a lot about. Broke up with her and came back. When I came back....our emotions our feelings, the hormones.....whatever was there before I left it was amplified by 10. I had broken up with my girlfriend, you—-she had just broken up with her boyfriend. One night we were on patrol...making out like we always used to. Except this time it went further. It was beautiful actually”

She smiled “Sounds like it.”

Dick nodded “We were 19” he informed   
Then turned to her “See that’s the weird thing Babs. You have all the same memories of me that my Barbara has up until you’re 17. Then it’s a blank. If you weren’t my Barbara why would you have the same memories?”

Barbara shrugged “I don’t know what you want my answer to be. You know Dinah’s test results as much as I do. I don’t have amnesia “ she shook her head 

“I know” he nodded “I’m sorry I said anything” 

She nodded “I’m going to take a nap. If you need me to help with the baby”

He smiled “Yeah I’ll come get you”  
——————-  
On the outside Barbara appeared to be peacefully asleep in the bed  
On the inside it was a completely different situation

“It’s a pretty night isn’t it?” A familiar voice asked

She looked over to see Dick Grayson , her Dick Grayson.   
She nodded “Yeah it is” she looked down at herself, her body looked as she had always remembered

“You need to wake up” Dick said

She looked toward him “Huh?”

Dick put his hands on her shoulders “Wake up” he persisted 

Then her eyes fluttered open  
She gasped for a breath

“Barbara”  
“Sweetie”  
“You’re awake!”  
“Babs!”

The room was full of people, people she knew. They all looked like they should

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” He father asked from where he stood over the bed.

Barbara looked up at him and nodded “Yeah I’m fine I just. Where’s the baby?”

Bruce was on the opposite side of the bed “What baby Barbara?” He asked confused

“My baby, you know the little dark haired blue eyed one that people insist should be a model cause he’s so gorgeous “

Jason chuckled “Barbie is going nuts”

Barbara sat up “Dick? You’d know where he is. Where’s your son?”

Jim’s face shot around glaring at Dick, who began to cough “Our-wait What? Babs....Comish we don’t- we have never.  
Barbara what are you talking about?”

Jason was there, he still looked like the annoying 14 year old boy they knew to be the ‘new’ Robin  
Tim Drake was there, he still appeared to be the young smart witted 12 year old neighborhood boy she knew him to be 

Dick, he looked 17 again

“Why don’t we clear the room and let her breath for a minute?” Dr.Tompkins suggested waving everyone out. Barbara laid back once the room was empty. So it was all just a Dream? A very long. Very vivid dream?

The window opened, she watched as a second later Dick came crawling through

“Hey” he whispered

She smiled at him “Hey, don’t wanna get caught?”

He shook his head “but I wanted to check on you ......without all those people in the room . I was worried when that villain gassed you and we didn’t know exactly what it was I-“

“I was gased?” She cut in

Dick nodded “By a villain named Time keeper.” Dick shrugged “He claimed he could send people to the future, but you know how those crazies are” he chuckled. “Don’t worry though your dad and Tim think you got hit by a car

Barbara smiled since in her dream not only did Tim Drake know who they were he was part of the Bat Family not just the annoying neighbor kid who refused to leave the manor

“Mind if I ask what all that baby, mumbo jumbo was?” Dick furrowed his eyebrows

Barbara shrugged “Probably a result of whatever Leslie gave me to wake up. Honesty I don’t remember exactly what I said.”

Dick nodded “What-what exactly did You see?” He asked

“How long was I out?” She asked

Dick shrugged “12 hours”

Barbara nodded “Honestly? Cause it’s crazy. “

He nodded “Babs, we are teenage vigilantes in one of the most dangerous cities in America....nothing is crazy”

She laughed lightly “You and I —we were married” she sighed “We were still vigilantes, had jobs, a house and this baby.” She smiled “He was so cute and sweet and so extremely smart.” She sighed

Dick blushed “In your dream we were married and had a baby?”

Barbara nodded “Crazy right?”

“Yeah” Dick snorted “I mean you and me getting married and having a kid? That will never happen. I mean me as a dad? Yeah right”

There was a beat of silence “Do you- do you want to be a dad someday?” Barbara asked

Dick shrugged “I used to.” He looked up in thought “I mean it used to be a big dream of mine. But ya know the lives we live doesn’t exactly scream....fatherhood”

She nodded “Yeah I understand that” 

He shook his head “So I guess the gas just gave you a really weird lucid dream?”

Barbara shrugged feeling slightly disappointed “Yeah I guess so”  
—————————-  
11 years in the future Barbara woke up from her nap 

Making her way downstairs she found Dick in the kitchen at the sink shirtless. Tip toeing up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist kissing the space between his shoulder blades 

She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck “Hey Hunk Wonder, Thank you for letting me take a nap. Maybe later we can have ‘playtime’” she sucked lightly on his ear lobe like she knew he liked

He almost dropped the sudsy dish and was about to turn around and ask her what was happening when

“Mama?” Came a little voice

Barbara dropped her arms and the baby toddled into the kitchen from the direction of the playroom

“Mama!” The happy baby rushed toward her Barbara scooped him up kissing the top of his head. She hugged him close to her “Mama nap?”

Barbara nodded “Yes and I probably would have slept better if my handsome baby slept with me.” She kissed his cheek then blew a raspberry causing him to let out the adorable cackle that’s sounded almost identical to Dick’s

“Mama?” The baby did the sign for Milk

She nodded “Oh definitely my boobs are so sore, it’s as if I haven’t fed you in days” she began unbuttoning her shirt when she noticed her husband.

Dick stood there awe struck

“What is is Lover?” Barbara asked positioning Nathan so he could feed

“You’re back” he whispered

Barbara furrowed an eyebrow “Back? What do you mean? I took a nap”

Dick lunged forward wrapping both her and their son in a hug. “I’ll explain later. For now can we just- go for a walk as a family?”

Barbara looked at him oddly but nodded “Yeah as soon as he’s finished I guess”

Dick grinned “Great, I’ll go get the stroller.”


End file.
